


Jesus Zipper Lovin'

by iggypup87



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Community: wrestlingkink, M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iggypup87/pseuds/iggypup87
Summary: Kink meme fill. Post Smackdown on August 30th, Dean says he'll "kiss it better" to AJ's injury.





	Jesus Zipper Lovin'

"I'll kiss it better."

That's what Dean had said about five minutes ago when AJ confronted Dean. Now soft lips pressed against AJ's sore balls. A moan escaped AJ's lips as a silky tongue pressed against it.

AJ laced his fingers in Dean's tangled hair. He rested his head against the locker. His eyes fluttered while Dean worked his hand along the shaft, pumping it hard. 

His eyes then went wide. His stomach turned and his breath quicken. AJ realized they were still very much in public. And Dean had very much stripped AJ's pants down and knelled.

"Dean," AJ gasped as Dean licked up the hardening, "Not here"

"What's the matter sweetheart," Dean said before licking precum off the head, "worried someone might see us doing this?" 

AJ groaned while Dean took three of his own fingers and sucked. Fucking tease really go into it. He pushed his fingers deep, in and out as spit dripped from them. AJ thrust up. The worry turned into a rise crawling up his spine. He licked his lips and pet Dean's hair.

"Might as well put on a show," AJ said, smiling.

A wet pop filled the room as Dean pulled out his fingers. He grinned ear to ear as that hand traveled behind AJ. AJ shivered as wet finger tips traced his clef.

"That's right sweetheart," Dean said, licking the head again,"just relax. Daddy Deano is going to treat you right." Another lick and the finger traced slowly down towards AJ's hole.

"That's only if you want this, though," Dean said, not going any further. 

AJ's toes curled. How dare Dean ask when the answer was obvious? "Dean come on," he gasped, "don't tease me like that."

"I take that as a yes."

AJ growled, nodding hard. He pushed the back of Dean's neck as encouragement hoping he'd take the hint.

And Dean did. A loud moan escaped AJ's lips as Dean pushed two long finger inside him. All while that mouth enveloped. AJ swallowed as that lewd tongue swirled down the shaft. AJ thrust up into the warmth and wet feeling.

A third finger entered him and spread him. AJ banged his head against the cold locker and moaned. He gripped Dean's hair hard while those fingers curled inside him, brushing against his spot inside. 

He then felt the constricting pressure against the head as Dean swallowed him whole. AJ's hips bucked, riding back and forth between pushing more into Dean's mouth and Dean's fingers further inside.

AJ's stomach tighten. He felt a pressure build up inside him. AJ gasped out Dean's name as the only warning before he came hard.

Dean swallowed it all before pulling out. AJ slumped against the lockers, catching his breath. A calloused hand patted his soft, heated cheek.

"What about you?" AJ asked.

"Don't worry about me. Like I told you, Daddy Deano would treat you right," He said before walking away.

Next week, regardless of that wonderful blow job, AJ enacted his revenge. Right after he kicked Dean square in the nuts though, he leaned down and whispered "Don't worry. I'll kiss it better."


End file.
